Technical Field
The invention relates to customer relationship management. More particularly, the invention relates to enhancing the customer experience by providing surveys to customers based on customer information.
Description of the Background Art
Customer relationship management (CRM) systems continue to evolve. Such systems rely on a number of information sources to understand the needs of potential customers. Further, the CRM systems seek approaches to serve those customers better and thus improve revenue streams. Such information gathering may be based on potential customers filling in simple Web forms to provide contact information and to declare areas of interest.
Currently, websites offer customers the choice to take surveys. Such surveys are used to collect information from the customer. The information can comprise personal information about the customer, customer contact information, customer preferences, likes, and dislikes, and so on. The surveys are generic, i.e. the same survey is typically offered to all customers without regard to factors that may be unique to the customer or may distinguish a particular customer from other customers.
There are websites, which offer different surveys to customers, depending on the specific Web page in the website that the customer is currently viewing. However, such surveys are generally hard coded into the Web page, i.e. static and no further modification is made to the survey once it is placed on the website.